There are known fishing rods having fittings such as line guides and a reel seat mounted on a rod body. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-263841 (the “'841 Publication”) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-194563 (the “'563 Publication”) for example, a conventional fitting is mounted on a rod body by winding a mounting thread around the rod body and a leg of the fitting placed on the outer circumferential surface of the rod body. In many fishing rods, the surface of the mounting thread wound around the rod body is coated with a resin layer to fix the fitting on the rod body.
In fishing rods having a fitting thus mounted, a large amount of bending of the rod body may cause a large load to be imparted on the fitting to produce cracking in the resin layer near a mounting portion of the fitting (e.g., the leg of a line guide). Such a problem has been pointed out in paragraph [0004] of the '841 Publication and paragraph [0005] of the '563 Publication. To address this problem, the '841 Publication discloses reinforcing the mounting portion by providing, near the mounting portion, a reinforcing member crossing the mounting thread. The '563 Publication discloses reinforcing the mounting portion by providing a low elasticity member less elastic than the mounting thread between the mounting thread and the leg of the line guide.
However, a reinforcing member in the '841 Publication is fixed with the mounting thread for mounting the fitting. Therefore, the reinforcing member is placed between the mounting thread and the leg of the fitting. Since the leg of the line guide is not directly fastened with the mounting thread, fixing of the fitting on the rod body is prone to loosen. Also, in the '563 Publication, the low elasticity member for reinforcement is placed between the mounting thread and the leg of the fitting; therefore, fixing of the fitting on the rod body is likewise prone to loosen.